


Memorias

by Sondrox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Loss, One Shot, Past, Post happy ending, Post-Canon, Promises, Reminiscing, Ruminate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sondrox/pseuds/Sondrox
Summary: Nadie sabe lo que hace Chara cuando está sola en casa. Sin embargo, Chara nunca está sola.





	Memorias

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic inspirado directamente de está imagen https://www.deviantart.com/wolfifi/art/My-Friend-And-I-577967051 hecha por Wolfifi. Todos los creditos de eso para ellos.

**Hidden companion, phantom be still by my heart, make me a promise, that time won’t erase us, that we were not lost from the start.**

Chara entró en la cocina con un atuendo de ropa entre sus manos y acomodó el atuendo sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba dentro de la cocina. Trajo dos trozos de pie de Toriel y colocó uno para sí misma y otro para el atuendo al otro lado de la mesa.

La casa estaba inundada en silencio excepto por el sonido del tenedor contra el plato. Chara estaba completamente sola y sabía que estaría así por lo mínimo por las siguientes horas hasta que llegaran Frisk y Toriel.

No hacía otra cosa más que mirar al atuendo al otro lado de la mesa mientras jugaba con un collar en forma de corazón con una adolorida sonrisa que luchaba por mantener.

“Frisk quiere que tenga más amigos, me…presentó este niño, Monster Kid se llama…me recuerda a ti. Pero…simplemente, no, no se siente lo mismo y…duele, cada vez que lo veo. Cada que juego con él, o con alguien, hago algo con alguien, es tan aburrido. Incluso con Frisk y…simplemente no sé por qué. Y lo único que puedo hacer es _pretender_ que me divierto, que me hace feliz. Y lo único que me puedo enfocar es en seguir sonriendo, para no alarmar a nadie. Como lo hacía cuando vivíamos con Papá y Mamá.

“Excepto con…contigo…no importaba que pasara, o como te trataba, tú siempre sonreías. Recuerdo cuando fuimos a Waterfall, y me diste ese collar y nos prometimos que no importa lo que pasase, nunca lo perderíamos…” Sus labios empezaron a temblar. “Y…aún, aún lo tengo, te lo juro, aún lo tengo.” Dijo y esperó una respuesta.

“Por favor, créeme.” Nada. “¡Mira, maldita sea!” Se sacó el collar dorado y lo sostuvo enfrente de la silla. “Pero…¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Cómo mierda te explico que no me importa el collar!? ¡Lo que me importa es que estés conmigo! Si me dieses tan solo una señal ¡Una! Rompería este collar sin pensarlo con tal de que vuelvas. Todo es tan aburrido sin ti. Cada vez que encuentro algo que me hace un poco feliz no puedo evitar pensar como sería si estuvieses conmigo. Me duele verte, solo para darme cuenta que no volveras.

“Lo siento, ¿Vale? No te aprecié lo suficiente. Si pudiera cambiaría lo que hice ese maldito día. ¡Pero no puedo porque Frisk tiene el control de la línea del tiempo ese pedazo de–“

“…” Frotó su cara con fuerza.

“Lo…lo siento. No debí sugerir eso…Entiendo si…si haces esto para castigarme, me lo merezco. Es mi culpa. Creo que al fin y al cabo es mejor que Frisk tenga ese poder y yo no. Es solo que, tú eres el único que quiero que se siente en esa silla. Eres el único que quiero a mi lado.”

Soltó un cansado suspiro. Sabía que, sea lo que fuera esto, no tenía sentido y aun así no podía dejar de esto. Cada. Maldita. Vez.

Después de un tiempo se movió a la sala de estar y sacó una vieja y arrugada caja que contenía un antiguo juego de mesa. Cada vez que era turno de Asriel, Chara se cambiaba a su lado y movia sus fichas por él. Al final del juego simplemente se dejó ganar a propósito a si misma esperando que la victoria de Asriel le hiciera sonreír mientras recordaba las veces que Asriel le imploraba que le dejara ganar. Y ahora ya no podía jugar con nadie. El juego era tan viejo que dudaba que quedaran personas que supieran jugar. A excepción claro de Asgore y Toriel con las decenas de veces que jugaron todos ellos juntos. Pero por mucho que quisiera, sabía que no podía pedirles que pretendieran que todo fuera como antes.

Sobre todo después de enterarse que sus padres estaban divorciados. Por mucho que quisiera no sería lo mismo.

Tambien podría enseñarle a Frisk. Pero tampoco se sentía lo mismo a pesar de lo iguales que Frisk y Asriel eran. O ella misma y Frisk incluso. Una voz en su cabeza le decía que Frisk no merecía su rechazo. Y en cierta parte, tenía razón, Frisk se había esmerado en permanecer en el buen lado de Chara, pues fue Frisk quien la trajo de vuelta y no satisfecho siempre le había apoyado y ayudado en cualquier cosa que le pedía, como si fuera un perro callejero que le tuvieron lastima y por eso lo adoptaron. Lo último que quería era dar lastima. Que la vieran y dijeran “Pobrecilla.”. La mera idea de que eso pasara hacía temblar a Chara con una impotencia que siempre intentaba ahogar apretando sus dientes.

“Deja de ser un llorón.” Chara solía decirle a Asriel; y cuando nadie estaba cerca, a ella misma.

Y ahora ella era la llorona. Y en lugar de tratar de calmarse para parar de llorar. De enterrar sus emociones y pretender que no existían y de dibujar una sonrisa perfecta como lo haría ante el mundo. Se forzaba a recordar cada momento con Asriel hasta que Chara yació enferma en esa cama de flores doradas con su mejor amigo enfrente suyo.

Por mucho que doliera se aferraba a esos recuerdos para no dejarlos atrás.

Si no olvidaba, Asriel seguía vivo. ¿Verdad?

Una parte de su mente quería creer que estaba bien si no quería sentir más ese dolor, otra parte en su mente siempre decía que no. Esa parte de si misma que siempre la buscaba a hacer algo. Lo que sea, con tal de ignorar lo que tenía en frente. Tal vez un día su dolor se haga más pequeño, al punto de que sea un recuerdo no tan lejano, pero Chara sabrá que siempre estará allí. Y ella tan solo lo sobrellevara con algo que aún tenía que encontrar.

Su mente continuó inundada en recuerdos hasta que la alarma de un reloj cucú en la sala la trajo de vuelta a la realidad con un pájaro naranja con toques rojos, no faltaba mucho ya para que llegaran, tomó el atuendo y el juego y lo llevó hasta su habitación y lo guardó debajo de una tabla floja debajo de su cama.

Poco después de que Frisk le devolviera a la vida, regresó a su hogar en el Subsuelo, y en su habitación, entre todos los atuendos que tenía y que se veían exactamente iguales.

Este. Este era el de él. Se lo llevó sin decirle a nadie y lo guardo en su habitación. Cada vez que Chara se quedaba sola en casa, lo sacaba y pretendía que Asriel estaba con ella. No podría deshacerse de aquello aunque quisiera, era su esencia, era su ánima, era su añoro.

Era su memoria.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Si te gustó, no dudes en dejar un comentario y agregarlo a favoritos, me alegraría el día.
> 
> Tambien, si te gusto esto, te gustará mis otros fanfics, y si quieres saber un poco más sobre mí o mis fics visita "sondrox.wordpress.com" Allí escribiré posts a medida que publique mis fanfics y una que otra tonteria.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos luego!


End file.
